


Thinking About Love

by aellen1995



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, reggie figuring out he is in loveeeeeeee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aellen1995/pseuds/aellen1995
Summary: 5 times Reggie Mantle thought about the fact that he had fallen in love with Veronica Lodge and 1 time he did something about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned on third person but it ended up being from the mind of Reggie Mantle. Also, this ended up so much longer than I had planned and it’s only chapter 1. It’s also unbetaed.

The first time it happened was a couple months after the night at the club. Oddly enough, Riverdale had quieted down. Jason Blossom’s murder had yet to be solved but things were slowing down on that front. Reggie tried not to think about the fact that there was a lunatic murderer still on the loose too often.  


School had ended hours ago and yet Reggie found himself in the art room, working on a Christmas present. He found himself staying later and later more often than not and since everyone seems to clear out in a flash on Friday’s, he wasn’t complaining about the quiet. If anyone ever questioned him on why he was in the art room in the first place, he would lie and make up some excuse about make up work (but like, he didn’t even have art class so why would have make up work anyway?). In reality, he loved art. He was constantly drawing and his doodles on the sides of his work usually ended up taking the whole page because of how elaborate he would end making them.  


“You do realize that it’s a Friday night, right? Don’t you have some hot date to be going on?” Reggie was so focused on his sketch that when he heard the voice from behind him, he almost fell out of his seat from him jumping up. He spun around in his chair and there was Veronica, leaning against the doorway, a smirk on her face. A feeling of relief came over him because it was only Veronica. The same feeling of relief that had washed over him moments ago was replaced by the feeling of ‘damn it, this drawing is for her’ - which led him to slamming his sketchpad shut. Subtle, Reginald, subtle. He mentally slapped himself because how could she not have realized something was going on?  
All of a sudden, there was a snapping noise in front of his face which brought him out of his thoughts. Veronica was standing in front of him, waving a hand and snapping her fingers with a curious look on her face. It wasn’t his fault that he tended to get distracted around her with her stupid smile and the way her eyes seemed to light up every time she smiled - which she tended to do a lot. Not to mention, the way she smelled which was almost always of strawberries - and damn straight, he liked strawberries.  


“They don’t call me Mantle the Magnificent for nothing, Ronnie.” He smirked, doing his best not to show the fact that his heart was beating a million beats a second. God, he felt like a girl but his heart has been racing more often than not when he was around her - which he realizes has been quite a bit over the last few months. He couldn’t even explain when they became friends but they had been spending quite a bit of time together. He grabbed his sketchbook and stuffed it into his backpack before she could ask any questions about it or demand to see what was inside. He slung the bag over his shoulders and stood up, his eyes fixated on the female. “What are you doing here anyway, Lodge? Aren’t you normally at Pop’s at this point with like Betty or someone?” Reggie added the last part even though he knew for a fact that on days there was no River Vixen practice, she was at Pop’s with either Betty or Josie having a milkshake.  


“It’s movie night which means that it’s also a ‘sleepover night’ with B and she had to stay after for a Blue and Gold thing - which I am pretty sure just means that she wants to spend more time with Jughead. She’s in love and that’s what happens when you’re in love, right?” Reggie agreed with Veronica on that because if he could spend all of the time in the world with her, he would. Wait, what? He’s not in love with Veronica Lodge…is he? Oh god, he is in love with Veronica Lodge. He tuned back into what the girl was saying so she didn’t think he was elsewhere - which he was. “…which is why I am here because I am waiting for her. I just wish she’d hurry because it’s pasta night and my mom makes the greatest spaghetti. It’s also my night to pick a movie…”  


“You’re going to force better to watch Clueless for the upteenth time, aren’t you?” Reggie had been forced to watch it once or twice with the girl himself - not that he minded because it meant spending time with her and okay, he kind of liked the movie. He grinned when he saw her laugh and nod to his question. Boy, did he love it when he made her smile. He was about to say something about maybe them hanging out until Betty was done with the Blue and Gold thing when the blonde happened to show up in the doorway. Perfect timing.  


“Sorry, it took so long, V. I was just in such a head space of inspiration.” Betty Cooper clearly had impeccable timing. “It’s all good. I’ll see you tomorrow, Reg.” Veronica had turned to look at the male, a small smile on her face. Reggie nodded, wishing it was already the next day (which is when they had plans for her to help him with their world history study guide because he was going to massively fail this midterm. He spent more time doodling on his notes or staring at the back of Veronica’s head wishing he was sitting next to her instead of Moose - which he’d never tell her but still.). As Betty waved goodbye to Reggie and the girls left the room, Reggie ran a hand through his hair frustratingly. His hand was shaking, his heart was thumping hard against his chest, his mind was racing into a thousand different directions.  


“Well, fuck, I think am in love with Veronica Lodge.”


End file.
